Torneo pokémon Chile
by FranxXisco
Summary: Ash después de perder en la liga de Kalos decide regresar a su casa, donde están varios de sus amigos que le hablan sobre un torneo pokemón en Chile , el torneo se basa en distintas actividades junto a tus pokémon... ¿podrá Ash ganar el torneo?
1. Ash de regreso a Kanto y torneo pokémon

_**EHH vale soy un nuevo escritor y no tengo mucha experiencia en esto… pero lo intentaré para ir mejorando y entreteniéndolos…**_

NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DE POKEMON NO ME PERTENECES

NOTA 2: PERDONEN FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA

Capítulo 1: Ash de regreso a Kanto y el torneo pokemón Chile

Nuestro héroe después de perder la liga en Kalos en la fase de semifinal decide regresar a Kanto , su hogar, total vería a sus pokemón , a Tracey , al profesor Oak y a su mamá Delia.

Cuando Ash estaba en el gran bosque cerca de Pueblo Paleta vio en lo alto a un Pidgeot, era el que dejo hay hace tiempo para proteger la manada de pidgeys. Pidgeot lo vio y fue con él.

-¿Cómo estas amigo?- dijo el azabache

-pid-pidgeot-pid (jo' puta dijiste que volverías y ha pasado todo este tiempo, mamón)

-pikaaa-pikachu (ya sabes cómo es…)- dijo Pikachu con una gota en la cabeza

-que bien que estés genial- dijo el entrenador

-piddddgeot (adiós Ash)- dijo el pokemón volando y volviendo con su manada

-bien Pikachu , hay esta nuestra casa- dijo el entrenador corriendo hacia Pueblo Paleta

DESPUES DE 25 minutos

-hola - dijo Ash

-Mimeee! (holaaa!)- dijo el pokemón regando unas plantas

-Ash hijo, que bien que regresas- dijo una señora abriendo una puerta

-hola mamá- dijo el azabache sonriendo

-ah por cierto adentro tienes unas visitas- dijo Delia con una sonrisa picara

-oh- dijo Ash viendo una bicicleta, perteneciente a Misty

-Ashhh!- gritaron 2 coordinadoras una de pelo castaño llamada May y otra de pelo Negro llamada Dawn

-Chicas , tanto tiempo- dijo el entrenador

-quítense- grito una pelinaranja, de nombre Misty

-pi-piplup (hola pikachu)- grito el pokemón pingüino

-pika-pika-pi…- (hola piplup…) – dijo la rata amarilla moviendo su pata

-ah pikachu alguien quiere verte- dijo la coordinadora de Sinnoh

-pika-pika- (ella no)- dijo la rata amarilla

-bun-bun (te extrañe)- dijo un pokemón conejo saliendo de su pokebola

-piiii (nooo)

-jajaa se ve que se llevan bien – dijo una peli miel destras de ash

-¿serena?- dijo extrañado el entrenado

\- y no solo yo, también Bunnie y Clemont- dijo Serena

-Ash tengo que contarte algo- dijo un ojos de chino llamado Brook

-q-¿que?- dijo el azabache

-veras la mayoría estamos aquí porque hay un torneo pokemón en Chile de varias pruebas, como batallas, moda, cocinar, nadar, etc- dijero Brook seriamente

-y necesitan equipos de 10 personas , en total son 30 pruebas-dijo Dawn interrumpiendo

-por eso estamos aquí – gritaron todos al unisono

-pero somos 7- dijo la pelinaranja

-se equivocan somos 9- dijo un peliverde acompañado de una morena

-¡Cilan , Iris!- grito el azabache

-los mismos- dijo Iris

-bien falta uno…- dijo Clemont

-¿puedo ser yo?- dijo una rubia acompañada de un Lucario

-Korrina, claro que si- dijo Serena

-tomaran el avión a Chile , mañana por la tarde- dijo la mamá de Ash

-Ash necesitas llevar mínimo 3 pokemón- dijo Misty

-bien- dijo el azabache

 **UFFFF que nervios… y así empieza Ash una nueva aventura con la mirada en CHILE, entonces el próximo capítulo veremos cómo llegan y se inscriben en el torneo…**

 **¡GRACIAS!**


	2. La llegada a Chile (parte 1)

**Nota: EHHHH Vale en este episodio voy a intentar arreglar algunas cositas, aunque está bastante difícil XD asique aquí esta:**

 **CHAPTER 2: llegada a Chile**

Después de la extraña reunión en la casa de Ash el día anterior los entrenadores deben tomar el avión a Chile donde se disputará un torneo pokémon

-Bien chicos el grupo se separará en dos por problemas en el avión unos llegaran hoy y los otros mañana- decía Delia, la mamá de Ash dirigiéndose al grupo que estaba en su casa

\- ¿Quiénes van a ir en cuál? - preguntaba Misty haciendo un gesto con las manos y sin querer le dio en el hombro a Dawn quien le dijo -oye cuidado brazos torpes- provocando el enfado de la peli naranja y empezando una discusión.

Mientras tanto Delia les daba los boletos de avión a los chicos y así quedaron los grupos:

GRUPO 1:

Ash

Dawn

Cilan

Brook

Misty

Grupo 2:

May

Serena

Iris

Korrina

Clemont y Bonnie

\- ¡Bien! - gritaron los chicos mientras Ash salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio del profesor Oak para decidir y recoger a los 6 pokémon que llevaría a Chile.

-ganare ese torneo a como dé lugar- pensaba el azabache entrando y saludando al profesor y a Tracey. – Ash ¿ya decidiste que pokémon vas a usar? - pregunto Oak

-sí -exclamó el entrenador pidiéndole los 6 pokémon que tenía en mente, cuando el profesor se los dio Ash se fue directo al aeropuerto a encontrarse con Brook y los demás para tomar el avión

-Ash ¿qué pokémon elegiste? - preguntaba Dawn con bastante interés

-es una sorpresa decía el azabache con una gran sonrisa cuando suena en el megáfono del avión una voz de chica diciendo – llegaremos en 2 horas, ¡asique acomódense y diviértanse!.

*Dos horas después *

-por Arceus este lugar es hermoso- decía el primer grupo al llegar

-bien, ¡vamos a inscribirnos! – decía Ash mirando a Pikachu y acariciándolo. mientras empezaba a correr los demás miraban el mapa- Ash es por el otro lado- le gritaba Brook, haciendo que Ash se de media vuelta y empiece a correr en la dirección correcta. Cuando llegaron Ash quiso ser el último en inscribirse, ya que quería que sus pokémon fueran una sorpresa, además quería esperar hasta el día siguiente para decirle a todos juntos cuales serían sus pokémon en este torneo.

 **XDDDD hasta el capitulo de hoy espero que les guste y dejen su review XD**

 **Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. La llegada a Chile (parte 2)

**PERDONEN SI TENGO FALTAS DE ORRTOGRAFIA E ESTE CAP, PERO SON LAS 4 AM Y ME CAGO DE SUEÑO XD**

 **Chapter 3: llegada a Chile (parte 2)**

Después de que Ash llegase a Chile tenía que espera el avión de sus amigos, como quedaban 45 minutos, decidió comer empanadas en una tienda de en frente **,** pero en eso le llega un mensaje de texto, era Serena, decía que su avión de atraso y llegarían 1 hora después del horario, Ash solo sonrió y se fue a hacer su entrenamiento con sus pokémon.

Cuando llego donde Brook le recomendó planear estaba lleno de entrenadores, por lo que intento no llamar mucho la atención, pero era demasiado tarde, al sacar a sus pokémon tener un Charizard, a Sceptile, a Heracross, a Staraptor, a Greninja y Pikachu obviamente no lo ayudaba mucho, de echo algunos se miraban sorprendidos, no creían que alguien tenga tales pokémon y menos para un torneo que no es solo de batalla.

-asique decidiste venir eh Ash, que bien que lo hiciste, es bonito y bueno para tus pokémon- le dijo una voz que el ya reconocía, era Brook

-hola Brook, sí decidí venir ya que el avión de los chicos va a tardar un poco más- decía Ash con un tono tranquilo, pero al decir esto se ganó la atención de todos, Ash no sabía que pasaba solo dijo que el avión tardaría más y ya, pero obviamente que todos lo mirasen era incomodo, entonces decidió salir de ahí.

-ha por cierto no le diré a nadie sobre tus pokémon del torneo- le dijo Brook a Ash mientras salían de ese lugar, era cerca de los Andes asique hacia frio y ya casi era la hora por lo que fueron al aeropuerto.

Mientras Brook se enamoraba de una azafata y Misty como los demás peleaban por ahí Ash no podía concentrarse porque estaba en sus pensamientos, no podía entender los de esa mañana, ¿Por qué todos lo voltearon a ver? ¿dijo algo malo? ¿habrá pasado algo?, como no encontraba respuestas decidió que una batalla de entrenamiento contra Dawn.

\- ¿estás lista para perder? - le decía Ash a Dawn de modo muy confiado

-Ash entrene muy duro como coordinadora y pienso ganarte aquí y ahora- le decía Dawn de cierto modo burlón

-bien esta será una batalla doble, la batalla terminará cuando ninguno de los 2 pokémon del contrincante no puedan luchar- dijo Brook de forma bastante sería y ansioso de ver esa batalla

\- ¡Quilava, Mamoswine vayan! - le decía Dawn a sus pokémon que acababan de salir

\- ¡Sceptile, Greninja yo los elijo! – decía Ash como siempre para que empiece su batalla contra quien sea donde sea.

\- ¡Sceptile bala semilla en Mamoswine! - le grito Ash a su pokémon que obedeció haciendo un golpe directo, pero Mamoswine lo resistió y se mantuvo en pie

-Quilava lanzallamas a Sceptile- decía dawn, pero el lanzallamas dio directo y Sceptile al ser tipo planta recibió mucho daño, pero pese a eso podía seguir luchando

-eh chicos lamento interrumpirlos, pero ya llegamos- decía Clemont interrumpiendo la batalla del entrenador y la coordinadora para afirmar que ellos había llegado, pero a Ash le seguía pareciendo extraño lo que paso en la mañana, ¿Qué tenía de malo ese vuelo?, no importaba en ese momento lo pensaría después pero antes tenían que inscribir al equipo.

-muy bien fueron el ultimo equipo en inscribirse al torneo, tuvieron suerte- decía la enfermera Joy, ahora déjenme registrar sus pokémon le decía a los que llegaron ese día ya que los demás ya lo habían echo

-listo, el torneo empieza en una semana y los chicos no sean weones y besen a sus pololas ¿o no lo son? Decía con cierta curiosidad mirando al gran grupo de entrenadores

 **Aclarar que polola significa novia en Chile y weon pues creo que ya se imaginan Xd**

 **(VOLVIENDO)**

-EHHH no, aquí no hay pololeos entre nosotros- decía Cilan con una gota típica de anime, pues eso había sido bochornoso incluso para él, nunca le habían echo un comentario así y se sentía bastante raro

-oh perdonen, solo era curiosidad y como parecen llevarse bastante bien pensé cosas que no, lo siento chicos- decía la enfermera Joy a los chicos- como compensación les invitare empanadas el primer día del torneo, es difícil conseguir donde comer en esos días- afirmaba la enferma de cierto modo más confiada

-gracias, pero debemos irnos a entrenar- decía cierto azabache con prisa pues quería estar listo para las batallas aunque no todo se trataba de eso, el confiaba en ganar si quiera una batalla.


	4. El Torneo Comienza

**Un minuto de silencio por Ash que perdió la liga Kalos ante Alan, ya está peor que el Cruz Azul pero bueno**

 **Chapter 4: empieza el torneo**

-Bien, mañana empieza el torneo y estamos listos, ¿verdad Pikachu? - decía Ash mientras se atragantaba un pedazo de carne que preparo Brook – ¡seguro ganaremos!

-eh bueno Ash no te emociones tanto, tienes buenos pokémon, pero va a haber gente muy fuerte hay, además recuerda que no todo es batalla- dijo Misty un tanto preocupada por el comportamiento infantil de Ash respecto al torneo

-pero según la enfermera Joy si va a ser una batalla, van a ser 2 batallas dobles por equipo- dijo triunfalmente Ash y terminando de comer, cuando se iba a ir al hotel a dormir, Dawn lo detuvo y le dijo que debían elegir quienes debían participar en esas batallas haciendo que Ash se regrese de nuevo con sus amigos.

-bien hay que hacerlo por experiencia- dijo Korrina un poco confiada – supongo que Ash es el que tiene más experiencia en batalla, pero ¿y los demás? - pregunto finalmente poniendo en duda a sus compañeros que debían elegir quienes van a pelear esas dos batallas ya que no debían cambiar de compañero ni en una u otra batalla.

-mmm yo creo que Misty por ser una líder de gimnasio, aunque bueno tú, Brook, Cilan y Meltron también lo son, pero Misty ha peleado más en lo que tengo entendido- decía May con un poco de inspiración

-pues… Cilan y Meltron también tienen muy buena experiencia en combate- interrumpía Iris- es mejor que lo hagamos por votación entre ellos 3- dijo poniendo orden en la mesa y haciendo las cosas un poco más fáciles para lograr elegir finalmente al compañero de Ash en la batalla doble

\- está bien ¿Quién vota por Misty? Que levante la mano- dijo Brook, aunque solo May, Brook y Dawn votaron por ella- eh 3 bueno, ¿Quién vota por Cilan- continuo Brook? Iris, Meltron Y Bonnie- bueno ¿Quién vota por Meltron- dijo finalmente? Serena, Misty, Cilan, Ash – pues son, 3-3-4 conto Brook diciendo quien va a batallar junto con Ash- bueno Meltron saliste elegido por obra del destino

-Brook a veces pienso que eres idiota, bueno no lo pienso, lo eres- le dijo Clemont un poco desafiador haciendo que Brook se enoje y le dé un golpe en toda la cara a lo que Clemont se puso a llorar

Al día siguiente Ash se despertó 3 horas antes de la alarma aprovecho para desayunar y se iba a ir a entrenar antes de la batalla de él y Clemont aunque no sabía que pokémon iba a usar, Clemont le mencionó que iba a usar a Luxray por lo que debía usar un pokémon que no fuera Pikachu, debía pensarlo bien, sus 2 mejores opciones eran Sceptile y Charizard pero no podía decidirse hasta que vio el campo de batalla donde le tocaría era bastante grande, con techo y bastantes árboles, iba a usar a Sceptile cuando estaba en eso vio que unos entrenadores estaban hay debían ser sus contrincantes, uno era bajito con pantalones de mezclilla, gorra roja, chaqueta roja y cabello marrón, mientras que el otro tenia pantalón de mezclilla, chaqueta gris no usaba gorra y era de cabello marrón, el rojo parecía tener un Charizard y el otro un Blastoise, iba a ser una batalla dura, sus dos pokémon vencían al Blastoise pero el Charizard vencía a su Sceptile pero tenía una idea genial que podía usar solo debía decirle a Clemont y ponerse de acuerdo, si, con eso ganarían fácilmente pero no podía parar de preocuparse de ese Charizard, además parecía llevar una piedra de mega evolución ¿acaso podía mega evolucionar? Eso era mucho problema y prefirió irse al bosque con su pokémon a entrenar.

-Finalmente la batalla doble entre los entrenadores Rojo y Verde contra Ash y Clemont dará inicio al torneo pokémon en nuestra patria chile, los pokémon que usara cada equipo son Charizard y Blastoise de parte de Rojo y Verde, y Sceptile y Luxray de parte de Ash y Clemont, cada entrenador solo puede usar un pokémon, la batalla acabara al debilitarse todos los pokémon de un equipo ¡comiencen! - dijo el juez haciendo la presentación de ambos equipos y dando inicio a la batalla. Cada equipo saco sus pokébolas y sacaron a sus pokémon.

-Sceptile lluvia de hojas- grito Ash mientras Sceptile obedecía…

Esta batalla continuara…


	5. Especial Halloween 2016

**Hola sé que he tardado en actualizar esta historia, 2 meses o más pero bueno, se me juntaron muchos problemas tareas y exámenes…perdónenme.**

 **No puedo creer llevar menos de 10 capítulos y ya un especial… WOW ojalá les guste**

 **PD: cabe destacar que en este especial no habrán pokémon**

 **Chapter: 5 especial de Halloween, los payasos asesinos (+10)**

 **Dia 1**

Estaba Ash con Misty y Brook en la sala de su casa viendo las noticias, especialmente una llamó la atención de los entrenadores, últimamente en Kanto y Jhoto habían estado apareciendo varios payasos en las noches haciéndoles juguetearras a la gente y en casos extremos asesinando alguna victima en frente de ellos.

-ahora les mostraremos algunos videos sobre lo sucedido- dijo el presentador *en seguidamente se mostró un video donde iban unos adolescentes por la carretera y un payaso se les puso en frente, en seguidamente se escucharon varios gritos, cuando lo iban a atropellar el payaso salto al coche por la parte trasera y logro entrar. Fin de la grabación* - bien ese fue corto, pero aterrador, sigamos con el otro- dijo finalmente * cuando otros adolescentes iban por un bosque y vieron un payaso se bajaron todos y le pegaron hasta noquearlo, enseguida le quitaron la máscara y se la volvieron a poner, en eso llega un payaso gritando y saltando que ve a su compañero en el piso, toma un hacha y se la clavó en la cabeza, cuando volteo a ver a los jóvenes los empezó a seguir, cuando 3 escuchan el grito del 4 decidieron seguir corriendo sin tomar nada de aire, cuando regresaron ahí estaba el payaso en su coche esperándoles y 2 decidieron ir a golpearlo y el de la cámara empezó a correr, viendo como mataban a sus amigos, se escondió debajo de un tronco y enseguida llego el payaso, solo se escucharon gritos y finalmente el payaso tomo la cámara. Fin de la grabación*

Cuando Ash volteó a ver a Brook este estaba con un cojín tapándole la cara, detrás de sillón y con una sábana encima, cuando Misty se dio cuenta no pudo más que hacer una risa burlona, en eso llega el Profesor Oak que llegaba con Tracey para comer, total era Halloween y se disponía hacer una fiesta en casa de los Ketchum.

No paso mucho para que llegaran los demás invitados total eran pocos, May, Serena y Clemont, si eran bastante pocos, pero sería divertido mientras durara ¿no? O eso pensaban.

-oye Clemont ¿y Bunny? - pregunto Ash al ver a su amigo sin su hermana, cosa que se le hacía raro sabiendo lo sobreprotector que era

-ehh pues prefirió irse a una fiesta con sus amigos que, con nosotros, pero mi papa esta con ella, digo ¿qué le puede pasar? - dijo Clemont de forma segura y un poco despreocupada, cuando terminó de decir eso Delia, la madre de Ash entraba a la sala con una bandeja llena de comida.

Después de comer el profesor Oak decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, pero en eso ve una silueta un tanto rara, cuando fue a ver más cerca…

Ash ya había terminado de comer, el profesor acababa de salir, él y sus amigos empezaron a hacer retas en un partido de FIFA17, cuando ya llevaban 5 partidos y veían que no regresaba Delia fue a buscarlo, pero lo mismo pasaban horas y horas y no regresaban, algo raro estaba sucediendo.

 **Día 3**

Ya habían pasado 2 días y no había rastros del profesor ni de Delia May y Serena estaban en la cocina preparando el desayuno para los chicos y Misty que cocinaba, eh pues... bastante mal.

Buscando ingredientes encontraron un libro de recetas de Delia, sí, que rico, buscaron los ingredientes y empezaron a cocinar sushi, algo fácil y rápido. Todos comieron felices.

Ya eran las 8 de la noche, Ash se estaba cambiando cuando oye un grito proveniente del cuarto de las chicas, cuando va

-que encontramos una silueta bastante grande moviendo alrededor de la casa y finalmente nos vio y simplemente hizo una risa malévola y se fue. - dijo Serena con algo de miedo, total sabían que iba a regresar en cualquier momento y no sabían que les haría, por protección a las chicas y para no dejarlas solas, se dividieron los cuartos Brook y Misty dormirían con Clemont mientras que Ash y Serena dormirían con May.

 **Día 4**

Ya llevaban 4 días sin saber sobre los desaparecidos, así que decidieron ir a buscarlos.

-Ash ¿estás bien? – le preguntaban mucho a Ash que estaba más serio que de costumbre, el solo quería rescatar a su madre y al profesor, probablemente las 2 personas más importantes e influyentes en su vida.

En pueblo paleta no los encontraron, debían estar más lejos, Ash iba a viajar por toda la región si era necesario, además sabía que sus amigos lo ayudarían si pasaba cualquier problema.

Llegaran a Ciudad Verde donde acamparían.

-Chicos aquí está la cena – decía Brook bastante emocionado de volver a estar de viaje con sus amigos, aunque esta vez sea por algo más serio.

\- gracias Brook, esta delicioso – decía Meltron comiendo un poco de carne, todos lo siguieron y se devoraron la comida.

\- vamos a turnarnos para hacer guardia – propuso Serena que seguía asustada por lo de la noche anterior, al ver su preocupación los demás solo asintieron y empezaron a armar el campamento.

 **Día 8**

ya habían llegado a ciudad plateada, a punto de cruzar el monte Moon, en esos días ninguna silueta apareció.

Terminando de quitar su campamento se oyó un grito de Misty a lo lejos, cuando llegaron al lugar de los hechos no pudieron ver más que un poco de sangre y unas pisadas.

Hay que seguirlas – sugirió Brook preocupado por la salud de su gran amiga

Si creo que será lo mejor, tal vez fue llevada con mamá y el profesor – quería pensar positivo el azabache (Ash) que solo pensaba en recuperar a sus seres queridos

 **Día 15**

Ya habían llegado a Pueblo Lavanda después de un largo viaje May y Serena encontraron un payaso cuando fueron por agua en la noche sin pensarlo May lo siguió y Serena a duras penas la acompañó.

No deberíamos de estar haciendo esto- le reclamó Serena a su amiga que no le quitaba los ojos de encima al payaso, pero en ese momento que volteó escucho una voz decir

-tú te vienes conmigo JAJAJAJAJA- el payaso en ese momento después de dichas palabras agarro a May por el cuello y empezaba a sujetarla bien por su gran forcejeo de parte de la castaña. Serena no sabía que hacer no le salían los gritos de la boca, estaba paralizada del terror, cuando vio que May terminó desmayada solo pudo correr

¿Por qué fui tan cobarde?, Era mi amiga, ¿Por qué no la ayude?, Ella sabía dónde se ocultaban los payasos, fui una cobarde – eran los únicos pensamientos que tenía serena después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior

 **Día 23**

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Serena vio cómo se llevaban a su amiga, quedo traumada no podía dormir en las noches, no podía salir del campamento del terror que ella tenía.

Clemont por su parte estaba construyendo otro de sus magníficos inventos que iban a terminar en explosión.

 **Día 25**

-aquí es entren- decía el azabache a sus amigos para que entraran en un subterráneo que había en el pueblo, siguieron caminando hasta que se encontraron a May y Misty atadas a un calabozo y con varias heridas.

Después de desatarlas los amigos siguieron caminando hasta encontrarse con los payasos, Delia y el Profesor Oak. Los últimos 2 no parecían los mismos, pupilas dilatadas, no hablaban, boca siempre abierta. Clemont se dio cuenta que tenían una fuerte herida en el cuello, pero ¿Por qué rayos no les salía sangre?

Ash solo atacó a un payaso este tenía toda la boca ensangrentada, se podía deducir que él se estaba comiendo a Oak y Delia, Ash no pudo estaba a punto de ser asesinado por un payaso, así de simple fue derrotado Ash a su ultimo respiro vio como las chicas estaban paralizadas a tal escena Brook que no había echo mucho hasta el momento había desaparecido y Clemont se desmayó, de repente el payaso dio un grito agonizador, Brook le había encajado un cuchillo en la parte baja del cuello, para su mala suerte Ash estaba malherido …

 **Continuara… (especialmente porque me quede sin tiempo pero bueno) La historia seguirá el próximo Halloween xD**


	6. Chapter 6: Ash y Clemont vs Rojo y Verde

**Después de más de medio año sin actualizar, más de medio año sin ideas... Sigo sin tenerlas xD ya paro. Bien perdonen todo este tiempo sin actualizar pero la secundaria es mas difícil de lo que esperaba y no he tenido tiempo y si lo tengo no tengo ideas pero... Hoy es el día , retomo TPC (Torneo Pokémon Chile por si no han visto el nombre de la historia algo que dudo)**

 **Chapter 6: Ash y Clemont Vs Rojo y Verde (Blue)**

\- Sceptile hojas navaja al Blastoise- ordenó Ash a su Pokémon que de inmediato actuó y le lanzó ese poderoso ataque de hojas con forma de cuchilla causando un gran daño al Blastoise dejándolo apenas de pie.

-Charizard usa movimiento sísmico en el Luxray- dijo Rojo dirigiéndose a su Pokémon que tomo al Luxray y se impulsó hacia arriba para dar vueltas y dejarlo caer desde una gran altura para que Luxray recibiera bastante daño pero tal vez no tanto como Blastoise.

-¡Blastoise usa puño hielo en el Sceptile!- grito Verde que queria causar bastante daño antes de que debiliten a su Pokémon con el siguiente movimiento pero Sceptile recibió el movimiento de frente dejándolo congelado. Era el turno de Clemont -Luxray usa chispazo - dijo Clemont haciendo que su Pokémon atacará a todos con seguridad ya que era poco eficaz contra Sceptile además que debilitó a Blastoise y Charizard lo esquivó volando sobre el estadio a una distancia donde el ataque no llegaba.

-lo-losiento dijo Verde para ponerse de rodillas y recibir los elogios del público tanto para él y para su Blastoise que se esforzaron a pesar de no tener ninguna ventaja de tipo contra sus rivales. Verde no pudo evitar derramar lagrimas de felicidad ante esta situación.

-déjamelo a mí- le dijo Rojo antes de que su compañero saliera de la arena a unos cuartos especiales para los concursantes. - Sceptile usa hiperrayo- le dijo Ash con una confianza de que seria el último ataque pero Charizard se movió a una velocidad increíble esquivando el ataque para usar garra dragón y debilitar a Sceptile. Ash salió de la arena con los ojos llorosos por haber perdido su oportunidad más clara de llevarse los puntos y ahora solo le quedaba confiar en su amigo que se notaba bastante nervioso a pesar de tener ventaja de tipo.

-Basta de rodeos, ¡CHARIZARD MEGA EVOLUCIONA! -gritó Rojo provocando que la piedra del cuello de Charizard como la de él empiezen a brillar mostrando un Charizard más grande y mas violento, seguía siendo naranja por lo que era tipo volador aún , suerte para Clemont.

-Luxray Atack Trueno ya- dijo Clemont a su Pokémon que reaccionó rápido dando un golpe crítico a su oponente que ni se inmutó y que inmediatamente apareció detrás de Luxray, uso Lanzallamas, ataque que fue suficiente para que Luxray se debilitara. Rojo solo se dio media vuelta mientras Charizard volvía a su forma original y Rojo lo regresaba a su pokebola, Clemont solo le agradeció a Luxray y dejó el campo entre sollozos por haber perdido de tal manera , todos en el estadio estaban impactados por tal batalla más épica, nadie decía nada, ni el comentarista...

 **Esta historia continuará**

 **No se si quedó muy corto o no pero en mi opinión bastante épico y la próxima semana (o cuando actualice) ya empezaran a ir a lugares icónicos de Chile ... Gracias por leer :)**

 **Bye.**


End file.
